Pokemon Platinum
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Platinum goes on a Pokemon journey, leaving Twinleaf town for the first time. She finds the real world is a whole lot different than she'd originally thought... (Platinum x Lucas/Platinum x Paul/Platinum x Barry)
1. Chapter 1: Leaving My Manor

_Pokemon Platinum_

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving My Manor

**(The characters look like Dawn and Lucas from Diamond and Pearl.)**

**Yep, I'm starting ANOTHER fanfiction. ;) Couldn't help it!**

**It has something to do with my Black and White fanfiction, so I can't just NOT write this one... ^.^**

**Please enjoy...~**

* * *

_Normal POV_

The maids rush around the mansion, searching and searching, yet not finding anything.

"She is not anywhere!" The butler yelps, pulling his hair. "Look around the grounds, find her before something terrible happens!" The maids bow and run outside.

_Platinum's POV_

I sit on the grass; my posture perfect. Gazing out at the sunset, I ponder my decision, hoping that this is the right choice.

"Ms. Platinum!" I hear, and turn my head slightly to see the maids. Standing up, and dust anything that has stuck to my skirt off.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Butler is looking for you." One says, bowing. I nod.

"Thank you very much." I stride back to the manor, accompanied by the escorts. Walking into my house through the mahogany doors, I head down the red velvet carpet, passing portraits and antiques on my way. Pausing at a door, I wait for the maids to open it. Once they do, I walk through and see my uncle.

"Hello." I say, and bow. He nods and motions for me to sit in the seat opposite of him. I do so, and place myself carefully on the soft blue velvet chair, awaiting his reason for calling me.

"You have decided to go on a Pokemon journey, haven't you." He says. I nod.

"Yes, I would like to go and travel the world." He sighs. "I know I can't stop you, but you do know the risks, right?" I incline my head.

"Of course."

My uncle steeples his hands.

"Then tomorrow you must head to the Professor of this region, his name is Rowan." I fold my hands on my lap, nodding. He stands. "When you go, you will choose a Pokemon to travel with. Tomorrow, I will give you the map and you may take your friend Lucario with you." I reach into my pocket and withdraw Luka's Pokeball.

"I understand." He holds his cane tightly while looking at me with aged eyes.

"Are you sure you're prepared to go?" I nod. "Then you must not go as Platinum Berlitz. The Berlitz family has many jealous enemies so it would be dangerous to go out like that..." He sighs. "You'll need to get an alias." I nod.

"You need to be terribly careful in the wide world...like your mother..." He sighs and I look at the floor. Tapping his walking stick on the floor I stand.

"Tomorrow you shall leave as simply a girl named Dawn. You may not wear fancy skirts and petticoats. You shall wear the fashion of the age outside this manor." He says and I nod.

"You are excused." I bow and take my leave. Heading up to my quarters, I enter the spacious room and sit on my four poster bed. A yellow backpack is sitting there along with a one piece miniskirt dress; it is a sleeveless black v-neck with pink on the bottom part of the skirt. I blink at the less than conservative clothes. Looking down, I see two pink boots and long black socks.

I see a white hat with a Pokemon center symbol on it. Two yellow hair pieces sit on top of the hat. A device that looks like a Poketch, one of those things I've seen on TV. But this one looks different...perhaps a new model? Or one that hasn't come out in stores yet? I am not entirely sure.

I know that my uncle said to wear all this and bring nothing of mine, but I will keep my heirloom: a silver bracelet with two purple pearls on it and the Berlitz crest on the silver band. I tuck it into my bag.

Moving everything onto my grand wooden dresser, I lie down, my eyes becoming heavy, and I drift away into the clutches of sleep.

…

The new morning sky greets me as I exit the manor, accompanied by Luka. Behind me, the maids, the butler, and uncle all stand. I fidget in my clothes. I don't understand why girls would wear something like this. I flick my dark blue hair over my shoulder and bow.

"Here is the guide." My uncle says. I nod and take it, looking at the intricate penmanship.

"This is a map of all of Sinnoh, use it for your travels." I fold the map and slip it into my backpack.

"Goodbye." I say, and bow, leaving the Twinleaf Manor for the first time.

…

The sun is high in the sky when I arrive in Sandgem town; I head for the Professor's laboratory.

"I have to take a left...here." I say, looking at the map which is more than hopeless since the writing is so small. I squint.

"This is not going to be of use." I declare, and head for a building that says "PokeMart".

Entering, I hear a ding as the door swings open. I slowly walk inside, and look around at all the shelves.

"Hello! Welcome to Sandgem's PokeMart!" The cashier says. I incline my head to him and search around for a modern map.

"May I help you?" A man in a blue apron asks.

"I'm looking for a modern map." I reply bluntly. He looks at me.

"_Modern_..?." He asks, trying to see if he heard me right. I nod.

"The map I have is less than good quality, perhaps in the early 1900s it was useful..." I respond. He blinks.

"Ah...alright. Let me find you something." I wait patiently as he walks over to a shelf and pulls out a thin, blue, square box.

"This is the latest Town Map." He says, and I take it. Starting to leave, he stops me.

"Umm, you've got to pay for that." He says. I blink, used to the maids who give me everything.

"Alright, how much?" I ask.

"100 Poke." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"That is a minimal amount." I say bluntly and hand him the money. He nods, then heads back to the counter. I exit the store with a ding as the door shuts and flip open my town map.

"I'm here..." I look around. "I've just got to go north now..." I touch the map with my finger and trace it over to the lab. I head in the direction the modern map uses and find it to be much easier to manage. Why did my uncle give me that old scroll for if it was dated back in the 1900s?

Seeing a large white-washed building, I walk up to the door and press the doorbell. A young man in a lab coat answers.

"May I help you?" he asks. I nod.

"I am here for my Pokemon." I state.

"Oh, you are the new kid." I wait for him to invite me in. "Please come in. The Professor isn't in, but he will be back soon. I'll make you a cup of tea while you wait. You can sit next to the new Pokemon."

I carefully sit down, setting my backpack down, and wait politely while the lab assistant leaves the room. The three Pokemon stare at me as they eat their food. The Piplup begins looking mischievous and swipes some food from Chimchar. The fire Pokemon gets very angry and shoots an attack at the other. I watch blankly, wondering why they would fall down so far as to use attacks against each other for more food.

I ignore them as they begin to break things, waiting for the assistant to come back; I'm not entirely sure if this is normal, so I should probably just wait. The man comes back with a cup of warm tea and almost drops it.

"Chimchar! Piplup! Cut that out!" He shouts. The Pokemon shoot attacks at him and he ducks. The Piplup jumps at me and cuts me on the wrist, I recoil quickly. The bubbles from beforebounce off the wall and hits the windows opposite instead, breaking through. Glass showers down and I duck. The man flicks his cloak out and snags the shards that would've hit me. He sighs as I look up. The two Pokemon are gone and everything is broken. Worst of all, my bracelet is gone.

"What is going on here?" A gruff voice says. We all look up. An imposing old man looks at us. "Professor!" The assistant squeaks.

"I'm gone for a few days and this is how you take care of the place?" He asks, setting his briefcase down and shrugging off his brown overcoat. He looks down at me over his white mustache.

"You must be the new trainer." I stand, and bow.

"I am-" I pause, remembering to say I am not Platinum. "Dawn." I wait for his response.

"I'm Rowan." He looks at the assistant.

"Someone needs to get that obnoxious Piplup." He says. The assistant nods quickly.

"I'll go right away!" He speeds out of the lab before I know it. Rowan turns to me.

"Since this is your first Pokemon, why don't you just wait while the assistant-" I shake my head.

"No, I'll search as well." I bow to him and quickly run outside. Where could that Piplup have taken my bracelet? I sprint into a forest behind the lab, quickly getting out of breath from too much running. I pause to catch my breath and hold a hand to my chest, gasping heavily. I straighten and listen intently.

"Pip! PIP!" I open my eyes and jog down a heavily trod path. I see the assistant holding the Piplup in his arm.

"Oh, hello Dawn, I caught this one." I ignore him and take the Piplup. Looking over it carefully, I don't see the bracelet. I hand it back, and turn on my heel; I need to find the Chimchar.

"Wait! Where are you going?" The assistant calls after me.

"I'll find the other one." I reply, and head deeper into the forest.

"Chim...CHAR!" I stop, and turn to the left. I gasp when I see a large web with the Chimchar stuck to it. Around it's wrist is my bracelet. I run forward, but hear a loud noise. Jumping back just in time, I see a few purple, poisonous spikes hit the ground. Looking up, I see a nest of Ariados.

"Luka..." I begin, but freeze, my hand hovering over my pocket. My backpack is still in the lab... I look around, calculating how to get to the other side without being hit by attacks. I decide to try zigzagging, and proceed to do so. Th Ariados follow me with Poison stings just inches behind as I get close to the web holding Chimchar. A few Mud Bombs land behind me and almost knock me off my feet.

Running faster on adrenaline, I dash towards Chimchar and crash through the web, breaking through it and hitting the ground hard. Sitting up, I stand and start running. _Zing! Snap!_ Something snags my ankle and I crash to the ground.

"Ah!" I scream, and hit the dirt again, knocking the breath out of me.

"Chim?" I look up.

"Run!" I say worriedly as the Ariados crawl closer.

"Go!" I command. "Why aren't you listening?" I turn, seeing the Ariados start shooting Poison Stings and Mud Shots. Covering up my face with my arms, I await the worse. I hear the sound of impact, but I feel nothing. I peek over my arms and see my Chimchar directly in front of me, taking the attacks full on.

"What are you doing!?" I shout above the noise, confused. The Pokemon takes more and more damage and I start to get worried. Suddenly, Chimchar's eyes glow red and it is engulfed in pure red flames.

"CHAR!" It screams, and blasts a jet of flames at the Ariados. The area is bathed in a red glow as the bug pokemon hit the ground, unconscious. I stare as the Chimchar turns to me and blows a small ember at my ankle, burning away the sticky threads. I stand up, and the Pokemon stops with it's bright fire. Tipping forward, it collapses and I catch it before it can fall; I pull off the bracelet and stick it onto my arm.

Cradling it in my arms, I start running back towards the lab. Swirls of mist suddenly move onto the path and I stop, looking to the right. I head in the direction of the mist and stop at a large lake. The spray of water is spilling out of the lake and I look into the mist. Something moves, and I furrow my brow. A clear-colored figure moves around, it body only visible at the the run that ripples across it. Then there is a soft gong-like noise and the figure disappears along with mist. I pause, wondering who, or what it was.

I then remember Chimchar's condition and rush back to the laboratory. When I arrive, Rowan and the assistant look up.

"Ah, your back...-! What happen?" I hold out the Pokemon.

"We were attacked by Ariados." I state. Rowan hands Chimchar to his assistant.

"Please treat this Pokemon." He says. "Now, we should get you your Pokedex and Pokeballs." I nod and follow behind him as we walk over to a table.

"Here is your own set." He holds out the tray and I take the five Pokeballs and pink Pokedex.

"Thank you very much." I reply.

"Professor!" I hear, and the two of us turn.

"Ah, Lucas. You're here." Rowan says. I blink at the boy as he comes in.

"That is one of my other assistants. He is fifteen, a year older than you. He is very helpful with my research."

"Hello Professor Rowan." The Lucas says, setting his bag down and shoving his hands into his blue coat pockets.

"I got the information you were looking for." He nods at his bag.

"I see." Rowan says.

"Professor!" The assistant calls, walking in with the Chimchar.

"She has made a full recovery."

So Chimchar is a girl... I squint my eyes, thinking deeply.

"Now, Dawn, you can choose what Pokemon you want to start your journey off with." I look between the three, but already certain on who I want.

"Chimchar." I say simply. Rowan nods, picking up a Pokeball and returning the Pokemon to it. Handing it to me, he smiles.

"Here is your first Pokemon to take with you on your journey." I nod in thanks and take it.

"Thank you very much."

He turns to Lucas.

"Now, I will look over the research you've brought me, and you can head onto your next assignment." Lucas nods. "And since you're both going in the same direction, why don't you both head onto Jubilife city?" Lucas and I enchange glances.

"Sure, why not!" Lucas says cheerily, "let's go to Jubilife!" I blink at the new boy and wonder why I have to travel with him. I don't say anything, as to make sure I'm not being rude, and we leave the laboratory, heading to the crossroads.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!" Lucas says, "Why don't we go to the Pokemon Center to eat before heading to Jubilife?" I nod slowly, feeling a bit hungry even though I head a feast of a breakfast as a sending meal.

Stopping in front of me he extends a hand.

"I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Lucas Diamond. You can call me either name, I like both." I take his hand politely and give it a light shake.

"I'll call you Diamond. It's more elegant." I reply. "And I'm-" I pause. What last name should I use? "Dawn Hikari."

I finish, thinking of the first name that comes to me.

"Great! Nice to meet you Dawn!" He turns around and we start heading toward Sandgem Town. After reaching the Pokemon center, we head over to the counter.

"Hello! I am Nurse Joy, I run this center." A woman with pink hair and a nurse uniform says. I hold out my Pokemon.

"Can you treat them please?" I ask. She takes them.

"Thank you!" She says, and sets them on a machine. Pulling out some money I hand it to her. She blinks.

"No...you don't need to pay, it's free." I blink.

"But town maps cost money... Healing Pokemon doesn't?" I become confused. Lucas pulls me away from the counter.

"You...don't know how things work, do you?" He asks. I nod.

"Not exactly." I reply, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Let's get some food while we wait on you Pokemon and I can explain how everything works. Foods on me." He says, and I follow him. I'm not sure why he's paying for me because I have more than enough money with my Berlitz card which my uncle gave to me which is under incognito. Lucas and I stand in a line for a long time and I begin to get impatient.

"Why can't we just go up there now? Why are we waiting?" I ask.

"Because everyone else is buying food too, so we have to wait our turn." I frown.

"But the line is so long." I say beneath my breath. After reaching the front, Lucas waits for me to order. I stare up at all the numbers on the board. I begin to get worried, not able to understand standard food ordering protocol. I'm used to the maids just bringing me what I feel like eating. Lucas steps in.

"I'd like a number 4 with two sides and she'd like two of the number 6." The woman behind the counter punches something into her screen and nods.

"Your number is 206." We stand to the side.

"Why are we waiting? Is it because I wasn't fast enough?" I ask. Lucas looks at me.

"You must have lived a very sheltered life. And no, the food has to cook, you know..." I nod slowly. Food does have to cook but even though I don't have to wait on my cook at home, I guess people in the world are just slower, that's all. After getting our number called, we carry our food over to some seats.

"Where do you want to sit?" Lucas asks.

"Do they have a mahogany table anywhere?" I reply. He blinks.

"Uhh no, but we have a booth over here."

We set down two small trays on a tiny booth. I fidget in my mini skirt. How can girls manage to wear this type of clothing everyday? And how come everything is so cramped? There is absolutely no space.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asks. I nod, pulling on my skirt and sitting with perfect posture.

"Yes." Lucas eats some french fries and I wonder how people eat such low quality food. Lucas blinks.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I bite my lip.

"I'm not used to food like this."

He smiles. "Just eat!" I chew a piece carefully. Lucas smiles.

"Like it?" I nod slowly.

"It has an interesting taste."

"Try the bean burrito, they're great." Lucas points. I pick it up and try a bit. I'm surprised at the different taste. It's better than I expected. After we finish most of our meal, Lucas begins to explain how the Pokemon Center and PokeMarts work.

I record everything in my memory to make sure I don't make another embarrassing mistake. We get up and deposit our trays on the rack near the trashcan and head over to pick up my Pokemon. After thanking Joy, Lucas and I exit the center and start off down the road to Jubilife city.

"You'll really like it there." Lucas tells me. "It's so large, and the building and multimedia of the town makes it ever more popular for people to go too." I walk beside him listening to his talk of Jubilife, but thinking internally about everything that is different in the whole wide world. The sun begins to set and I look down the road tiredly. I've been walking all day, this is getting old. Lucas points ahead.

"Look! Up ahead is the entrance to Jubilife city!"

He beckons me to follow and makes me run as we sprint towards the metropolis.

* * *

**Yeah...next chapter will be better. Just setting things up. ^.^**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review~**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2: My First Day in Jubilife

_Pokemon Platinum_

* * *

Chapter 2: My First Day in Jubilife

**Okaaay, I finally got around to writing the NEXT chapter for Platinum's journey. Anyway, if you don't know, Platinum is recording everything in a diary-(probably so she doesn't make a fool of herself in the real world but you'd have to ask her, not me)-so that is why all of the chapter titles will be written like I've been doing. Well, this story is gonna get reeeeally interesting after about 10 chapters, so I hope to get there quickly. :)**

**Onto the chapter!**

_Platinum's POV_

I am literally out of breath when we reach the paved streets of Jubilfe. I collapse onto my knees.

"I...can't run anymore." I gasp as carefully as I can without using too much breath. Lucas just smiles cheerily.

"You're out of breath because of that? That was just a friendly sprint!" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"A friendly _sprint?_" I say, flabbergasted. I think he has his definitions all switched around. Lucas takes me by my upper arm and lifts me off the ground, much to my surprise. I can't help but yelp in shock and pull away once I'm standing. Lucas frowns.

"Something wrong?" I blink.

"Oh, it's nothing." I say, calming down. I'm not used to others touching me. Usually, my servants just do things for me as I command them, but no one ever touched me casually. It must be like this in the world because people think they can become friends with people very quickly even though that is not the case. I dust my knees off, careful not to bend over too much as a group of people walk by. I unconsciously tug on the bottom of my skirt as Lucas turns to look up at the tall buildings.

"Ah...I haven't been in Jubilife for a long time," Lucas says nostalgically. I stare up at the buildings; their architecture is nothing to be proud of if you ask me. My manor has much more exquisite carvings chiseled into the stone, more than of these bland, flat buildings with absolutely no artistic sense. My mouth turns sour in a frown and Lucas looks at me.

"Is something wrong?" He asks. I glance over at him.

_Normal people would really enjoy coming to big cities_. I confirm in my head. _So I should be amazed instead of baffled by the horribly done architecture._ I smile carefully, making sure to mask my disappointment in the buildings. Lucas does a double take at me and I frown again at his response.

"Now what is your problem?" I inquire. For some reason, Lucas' face is turning a little red and he looks away.

"N-never mind! I want to show you where the Pokemon Center is." He beckons me to follow and I do. While we take twists and turns through the crowded city, I look at the buildings more closely. Maybe they are not as poorly constructed as I first thought. I note. Perhaps it is just a newer design. I look at one large building as it stretches skyward and my eyes widen at its' height. This must be the modern magic my uncle told me about...

I shake my head and look around. Lucas is gone; I must have gotten separated from him whilst I was not paying attention to him and looking at the buildings. I don't panic, because everyone else around me doesn't seem to care I'm by myself, so it should be a normal occurrence.

I walk for a while, then find the Pokemon Center; Lucas is no where to be found. I stand on the street, and see a figure running back and forth between two lampposts. Watching him, I don't notice the honking until a large vehicle is upon me. I turn and look behind me to see the truck baring down. I can't register anything and just close my eyes.

WHAM! I know I heard impact, but it doesn't feel like a car hitting me, it is softer than metal, that's obvious. I open my eyes and see an older man standing beside me.

"You should be more careful." he says. "Why were you standing in the middle of the street?" I look at the man, he is wearing a brown trench coat, black boots, and scruffy brown hair.

"I was watching you." I reply as I stand up. The man double takes.

"WHAAAAAAT?" He yelps loudly so that everyone looks over. "...How did you know?" I stare at the mysterious man.

"How did you unmask me a member of the International police?"

I deadpan at him. "I beg your pardon?" I respond. "I was just wondering what you were doing..." The man clears his throat and straightens himself up.

"Heh..you claim you were only making an observation, do you? But I know better not to believe that! You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary. That is why you stood in front of the car because you knew I'd save you! Your power of observation is fearsome! Quite admirable you are! Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. I am the globe-trotting elite of the international police. My name...Ah, no. I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name, it is Looker. It is what they call me. Incidentally, is the saying, "Don't be a thief!" familiar to you?" Looker drawls, then looks over and notices me inspecting ladybug on a blade of grass sticking out of the sidewalk.

"Hey! Listen to me!" I shake my head at his long speech to basically himself and stand up.

"Is that quote familiar to you?" he asks again. I nod, thinking of all the history books I've read.

"Yes, taking what belongs to others is wrong." Looker says, smiling. "Unfortunately, there are those who don't heed those words. In Sinnoh, in fact, there are criminals stealing the Pokemon of others. I have, therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion." He looks at me.

"You are a trainer, yes? Then perhaps you can make some use of this." He hands me an item. "That is a vs. recorder. Read the description to see what it does." Looker glances around himself.

"If you were to see me again, I ask that you not talk to me, for I am on duty. Actually...yes, yes, yes, you may speak to me. Not because I am lonely, no no! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any happenings!"

And then with that, Looker scuttles away just as randomly as he had appeared. I look at the Pokemon center to my right, then glance to my left to see a large building with a sign that says: Pokemon School. I put a finger to my chin in thought.

_Well, I could go there to learn more about Pokemon even though I know most of the ins and outs of every Pokemon, it couldn't hurt to see if there is anymore information I could soak up._ I wait for the light to change and follow the crowd to the other side of the street and part from them to head up the steps of the school building.

Entering, a bell rings as I push the door open and walk into the room. A few other kids are in the building, and most are studying books on Pokemon types or squabbling over who is a better trainer in the right hand side of the room. I head over to the chalkboard where I see a bunch of types written down. Perhaps there is some information there I haven't covered yet. I'm looking at the electric type when the backdoor of the school is thrown open and bangs into the wall.

"MY PAPER IS GONNA BE LATE!" a figure yells, and sprints full speed towards me. My eyes widen at the prospect of this sort of incident happening twice in one day. WHACK! He runs into me and the both of us crash to the floor after bouncing off each other.

"ARGH! Who put a person in the way?" A blonde kid complains, then start flailing around as if he were mad.

"ARGH I'm gonna fine you for this! A fifty thousand Poke fine!" He points a finger directly at me, right in front of my nose. I blink at his forwardness.

"Excuse me?" I say. The boy looks at me closely.

"Didn't you hear me?" I stare at him, then stand up.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but running indoors and also knocking someone over is considered bad manners, not to mention rude." I scold him. The boy looks at me baffled.

"But I always run everywhere! What century did you come from?!" He exclaims. I pause; I guess it is considered appropriate to run indoors now, whereas it wasn't in my uncle's house. Reaching out my hand, I smile.

"Well, regardless it was interesting to meet you." I say. The boy takes my hand and stands, looking a little pink. Why does everyone turn pink when I look at them? He scratches the back of his head.

"_Interesting_? Why would you say that? I'm pretty sure the sentence is: it's _nice_ to meet you." I nod, putting that into my memory for later.

"Well, it was nice to meet you then, I'm Dawn," I reply. He smiles widely now, looking happier.

"I am Barry. Trainer extraordinaire!" He puff his chest out. "I'm gonna be the champion of Sinnoh one day." He looks at me.

"Did you come here for training advice? Are you a beginner trainer?"

"You could say that," I respond. "I got my starter Pokemon from Professor Rowen." Barry grins.

"Really? You got a Pokemon from that old geezer too!? Awesome! That must mean you live close to Sandgem town...let me guess, your from Jubilife?" I'm about to answer, but remember what my uncle said about the enemies to the Berlitz houeshold.

"Yes, I'm from a small town on the outskirts of Jubilife." I reply tensely. Barry grins.

"Cool! I'm from a dinky town called Twinleaf." I blink; we live in the same town.

"I JUST FORGOT!" Barry yelps, jumping into the air. "My paper is gonna be late!" He waves.

"See ya later Dawn!"

He runs over to a man at a desk on the other side of the room and starts talking to the guy really loudly. I turn back to the chalk board and read the information carefully, but see nothing new. I already know everything here. Turning, I head for the door, when I hear a couple of little kids arguing.

"I know my Pokemon is stronger than yours! Its obvious because of type advantage!" A kid screeches.

"NO NO NO!" The other yells. "Mine will always be the strongest!" I walk over to the two and put my hands on my hips.

"How will you know unless you actually battle? You've been here the entire time bickering, so why not solve your problem the obvious way?" I ask them, wondering how they could be so dense as to not see the clear conclusion to their argument. The two blink and look at each other.

"Hadn't thought of that..." the second kid murmurs. "Let's battle!" The first cheers and they begin to fight, releasing their Pokemon. I walk away from the two, smiling to myself at a task well done.

"Hey you!" I hear, and stop, wondering if the voice is talking to me. I turn and see a group of gangster like boys looking at me. The leader has a snobbish, pointed, pale face, and dusk colored hair.

"Yeah you. The short skirt wearing chick." He grins. I pause; I know I am definitely not a bird, much less a baby one.

"I am not a bird." I tell them. The leader looks at his friends.

"I think she has messed up circuitry in her brain," another member whispers to the leader, and he nods.

"You look like you are trying to rule this place by helping the squabbling kids over there. This is our turf," he says smoothly with a hint of violence in his eyes. I turn to him fully, understanding that he wants a fight.

"Only newbies come here, so I can pick them out easily." he continues out. "So how about I knock your short-skirt, naïve, little trespassing, girly self out of this school, since you clearly haven't heard of me and my gang." He waits for me to scream and run in terror, but I don't. He frowns.

"Heh...looks like you really want to deck it out with us. Okay, why not, I suspect you don't know how to battle, the way it works is three on one. C'mon guys, ATTACK!" They send out a bunch of Pokemon who look at me viciously and I blink at them before calmly pulling out my Pokedex and checking them. The gangsters and their Pokemon all fall over in shock at my reaction.

"Bidoof, Kricketot, and Luxio." I say, after the Pokedex scans them then put it back into my pocket.

"No problem." I respond, and pull out one of my Pokeballs.

"Go Luka!" I call, and my Pokemon gushes out of the Pokemon, ready to attack. The boys all blanch.

"She's got a Lucario..." the large one whispers.

"Yeah, looks pretty powerful." the skinny one adds.

"No problem guys." the leader says. "It's three against one. She can't win!"

"TACKLE!" the three shout.

"Luka, use Force palm." I command. Luka obliges and holds out her palm to stop the other Pokemon's attack in their tracks.

"Attack again!" the leader of the gang shouts, looking a little peaked. I smile.

"Want to concede?" I ask. He gulps.

"Not a chance, Tackle!"

"HOLD UP!" I hear, and turn to see Barry rushing over. "What's going on?" He asks. I nod my head at the boys opposite us.

"They called me a chick and said I wore a short skirt, but I don't understand what they're talking about. I am not a bird." I tell Barry. Barry clenches his fists.

"You jerks!" he growls. "Apologize to her now!" I raise an eyebrow at Barry.

"It's not a large issue, they just called me a bird." I say. Barry face palms, then puts his hands on my shoulders.

"No, that is not what it means, and I'll explain later, so do you want to help me kick their sorry butts into next week?" He asks. I nod.

"I want to fight them, but I don't see why they are sorry, they look pretty ill to me right now." I respond. Barry shakes his head at my comment but turns to our opponents.

"Go Grotle!" He shouts, sending out his Pokemon. "Use Razor Leaf!" I turn to Luka.

"Close Combat!" The two Pokemon bear down upon the opponents and slam their attacks into them. The Grotle knocks out the Kricketot and Bidoof with a quick flick of leaves while Luka leaps into the air and beats the Luxio into a pulp. The three faint simultaneously.

"Luka, one last Force palm!" I call, and Luka slams her fist into the Pokemon, knocking them into their trainers who all then fly out of the school and high into the air before becoming a little twinkling speck in the sky. I turn to Barry.

"Thanks, though I would've been able to handle them myself." I tell him. Barry shrugs.

"I dunno, me and Grotle needed a work out anyways...besides that, want to go get something to eat? I'm getting really hungry! Besides its almost dinnertime! Let's go!" He says, grinning, and drags me out of the school and into downtown where all the restaurants are. We weave in and out of the crowds until reaching a place to eat.

"Is this place considered fast food?" I ask. Barry grins.

"Yup! My favorite!" My expression sours. I've had a bad experience at places like this, and everyone behind you is impatient for you to look at all the options and make the right decision so that makes it difficult to decide on the proper dish of food. I follow Barry unwillingly into the building and head to the front. A woman with black hair tied back in a pony tail greets us.

"Welcome to Fast Food Emporium!" she smiles. I frown. Why would anyone want to come to a place like this? Fancy dishes are much more appetizing whilst sipping green tea, sitting at a mahogany table, and watching the sunset overlooking a pond. I look up at the orders you can make and miss the cook at my manor more than ever.

"I want one of everything!" Barry exclaims and the woman at the cash register grins enthusiastically.

"Sure what about you, miss?" she asks. This gets my attention because I'm used to that title being spoken to me, unlike the informality I've experienced since leaving my manor.

"I would like..." I gaze at the list. "White rice and curry." The woman rings up our orders and Barry pays the bill. I wait for my bill, but Barry takes me over to a table.

"Don't I need to pay?" I ask.

"Nah, I got it." he says. I nod with a look of determination on my face.

So. This means that when eating out with a boy, they will always pay for your food, I must write that down somewhere...maybe later. Barry reaches into his backpack.

"Aha! Here it is!" he holds out a town map exactly like mine. "Since you are a beginning trainer, I'm guessing you haven't got any gym badges yet, am I right?" I shrug, unsure of what he's talking about.

"Well, the next town, Oreburgh, has a gym leader named Roark. So you'll need a water type to defeat him... Anyway, the deal is, is that you fight eight gym leaders, get their badges and enter the league. Once winning that you can go on and fight the champion of this region to try and take their title." Barry states.

"On the other hand, since you seem like more of a coordinator, you could do contests instead!" I look at him in confusion. What is a contest? Barry laughs.

"From your expression, you have no clue what that is. Well, let me explain. Some people enter contests which are more like Pokemon fashion shows." I nod as he explains.

"In contests, there are two separate rounds. The first is the the performance round, where you appeal to the judges by showing off your Pokemon's moves. The second round is the battle round where you get to battle the others competing and if you win, you get a ribbon. After winning five ribbons, you can head to the Grand Festival where you battle others who have gotten five ribbons and the winner of the festival gets a golden trophy, and get the title of Top Coordinator."

I nod, my mind spreading out the complexity of these contests in my mind. They could be interesting to do as well...since I need to be acting more like a regular person. Though getting a gym badge sounds more appealing. Our food comes and I eat graciously while Barry scarfs his food down at ninety miles an hour.

"Oh, I had a question. Since you're a new trainer, how come you've got such a strong Lucario with you?" Barry asks. I put my fork down.

"She has been my best friend since I was little...I don't ever remember being without her at any time in my life..." I say, frowning slightly.

"Cool!" Barry grins, and dumps a whole bowlful of rice into his mouth.

"Those are not good manners..." I mumble to myself. Barry looks up.

"What now?" I shake my head.

"Nothing..."

After we finish eating, the two of us exit the building and walk onto the streets of Jubilife, heading towards the Pokemon Center. Once reaching it, we head through the electronic doors and walk over to a woman with pink hair.

"I'm Nurse Joy! How may I help you? Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" she asks. I look at her warily as she holds out her small, soft hands. Barry puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, I leave my Pokemon with her all the time. Once they're healed you get em back." he says reassuringly. I nod slowly, and hand my two Pokemon over to her. She smiles.

"They should be perfect by morning." I nod and the two of us walk away from the counter.

"Dawn!" I hear, and turn, to see Lucas. He dashes over and pants.

"You disappeared before, I was really worried. Where have you been?"

I blink. "Oh, I just thought you had gone on, on your journey." I reply. Lucas straightens up.

"No, I've been searching for you for two hours!" he looks over at Barry simultaneously as Barry looks at him.

"YOU!" they both shout loudly. I cover my ears at their echoing voices.

"I haven't seen you since I ran into you before and you never paid me the fine!" Barry shrieks.

Lucas crosses his arms. "Actually, you were the one who came running out of no where and destroyed my ice cream cone."

"You are also the one who keeps making comments about how I am an idiot without a brain! I told you the next time I saw you I'd fine you, so I give you a super large fine!" Barry snaps back, his voice cracking. Lucas deadpans at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to do anything of the sort."

"Why you-!" Barry starts but I cut in.

"Excuse me, but I have no idea what is going on, do you guys know each other?" I inquire. Barry and Lucas turn to me and point at each other.

"Course we do!" I blink.

"Okay, so how?" I continue.

"We're childhood friends." Lucas explains. "or...something like that..." Barry snorts.

"As if! You wont pay me back!" Lucas growls.

"I never said I would!"

"Lucas you sneaky little-!"

"Guys!" I say, using a term I heard in the Fast Food Emporium, and put a hand on both of their shoulders and they immediately stop, turning bright red and turning away from one another. I look at my hands.

_Is there something wrong with me? Why do boys turn red when I'm around?_ "Okay, so you both are not angry anymore?" The two nod.

"Alright, and from I'm guessing, you both don't like each other very much?" The two shrug.

"But I still want to travel with you, regardless of what Professor Rowen said." Lucas says.

"You don't seem to know very much since you didn't know how to order fast food." Barry gives me a thumbs up.

"I wanna travel with you as well because you're really tough for your girly girl-ness." he says. I raise an eyebrow at them.

"So...you both want to travel with me as a group?"

"YES!" they both exclaim. I smile.

"Alright, but I'm the leader of the group since I'm more elegant than you both combine." The two glance at each other, confused.

"Anyway, since that is settled," I say, facing Barry. "could you explain what a chick is?"

* * *

**Okay! End of chapter! :) Its pretty long I guess. Yay! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Well, please review!**

**~Misty**


	3. Chapter 3: I Enter The Coal Mines

Pokemon Platinum

Chapter 3: I Enter the Coal Mines

* * *

**Christmas update for all you amazing readers out there. ^.^ Have a wonderful day. Merry Christmas! (It was really stressful to have to write so much before Christmas...so it was my updating Christmas craze! :P)**

**Oh, and thanks for all the great reviews! I already told you with PMs but I wanted to say it again. THAAANKS! ;)**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

I follow Barry around the Pokemon center the next morning.

"Please?"

"NO!" he shouts.

"Why not?" I pester. He walks faster.

"B-because I don't want to!" he yelps. I grab his arm.

"And why not?" Barry shrieks loudly.

"I DON'T WANT TO EXPLAIN DAMN IT!" he screeches and I let go. Lucas walks over carrying some supplies and smirks at Barry.

"Oh I am just loving this." he says. "Seeing Barry all flustered has almost made up for having to travel with this idiot." Barry turns on Lucas.

"WHY YOU-!" he starts but I begin nagging him again.

"Tell me what a chick is!" I demand with a commanding tone. Barry slowly turns to me with a sulking look and his expression sours even further.

"Well...fine." he leans towards my ear and gulps, shuddering, then whispers into my ear. My cheeks turn a bit pink and I move away from Barry.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have told you!" Barry yelps, throwing his arms in the air. "You would just freak out! I KNEW IT!" Lucas just looks at Barry with a happy smile and I can almost imagine him eating popcorn and watching us like a person would at a movie. Barry starts running in circles and I begin to think he might be a tad insane.

Lucas walks over to me heaving his backpack on.

"Alright, we're all set to leave for Oreburgh city." Lucas smiles at me. Barry stops running and turns to us.

"Whoa! HOLD IT!" he points an accusing finger at Lucas.

"I bet you only got enough supplies for you and Dawn!" Lucas crosses his arms.

"And what if I did?"

Barry grabs his hair and proceeds to pull strands of it out at lightening speed, leaving a little mountain at his feet.

"ARGH!" he shrieks, then points at me. "Don't move from that spot til I get back!" He turns on his heel and speeds away. I don't move from the spot, exactly like he said, but I don't really understand why I have to stand perfectly without moving. I think back to last night when I had to stay up for a very long time and record my adventure in my diary.

It took a long time, but I wrote down everything I've done up until now, as well as putting important things normal people do in a list on the back. I frown at the opposite wall, and wait patiently for Barry to return from whatever he is doing.

"AHH! I NEVER thought I'd get through that blasted line!" Barry's voice cuts through my thoughts and I wait for him to come into my view. Barry crosses his arms and the plastic sack dangles from his right arm as he does so.

"You really haven't moved an inch, have you?" he asks, frowning. "Seriously. You seem a bit clueless." He claps me on the shoulder.

"Alright, lets go!"

Circling his arm through mine, he drags me out of the Pokemon center with Lucas following closely behind us with a look of utter annoyance on his face. He keeps glowering at the back of Barry's head. We pass through the crowds of Jubilife and out onto route 203. Barry breathes in deep.

"AH! The smell of the pine and Poke-manure in the field over there makes this route very refreshing!" Lucas rolls his eyes and I wave a hand in front of me face, wrinkling my nose. I turn to Lucas and he smiles.

"Well, besides Barry's absurdness, do you think the route is nice?" Lucas asks me. I shrug.

"I guess so. Where do we have to go now?" I reply. Lucas pulls out his town map.

"Well, we need to go to the Coal Mines, which is kind of like a gate to Oreburgh city." I nod at his explanation, and we head down route 203 until we reach a cave. I blink.

"Is it very far?" I inquire. Lucas shrugs.

"If we just go straight it shouldn't be a problem." Barry jumps in front of us.

"ALRIGHT! Come on people, lets go into the cave!"

Lucas and I exchange a glance and we follow him into the darkness. We pass a mountain hiker who is gracious enough to give me a HM06. Maybe once I get a rock type Pokemon, I'll be able to teach it this move. Luka already knows the moves I want her to know, so I wont change anything there. We head a little further but Barry stops us.

"Now look, I know a shortcut. If we go to the left, we'll get out of here in five minutes!" Lucas crosses his arms.

"I really don't believe a _word_ you're saying. It sounds fishy to me."

Barry stomps his foot. "I know my way around Sinnoh! I've been traveling for a long time!" Lucas raises his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Then how about we go the way you want, and you can lead us out of here all by yourself."

Barry gets nose to nose with Lucas. "Fine! I will!" he turns to me. "Let's go Dawn!"

I follow Barry, a little confused on what the two are arguing about, but I walk with them anyway. The two bicker the whole walk down the left path and I sigh.

Perhaps I shouldn't have gone with them...my uncle did warn me about insane people out in the world. Maybe these two are insane..?

I shake my head. No,...that can't be right.

We stop after a while, and Lucas' eyebrow twitches.

"Barry...?" he asks dangerously. "Are we lost?" Barry sweat-drops.

"No, we just turned the wrong way a while back..." he replies. Lucas clenches his fists.

"THIS IS WHY WE SHOULD'VE GONE STRAIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he explodes. Barry hides behind a rock, which turns out to be a Geodude. I calmly record it in my Pokedex. Lucas points at me as I begin polishing my Pokeballs.

"See? Even Dawn is worried!" he says. Barry rolls his eyes, and points at me.

"Oh really, well, does she LOOK worried to you?" the two turn to me and I stare at them.

"When are we going to keep going?" I ask. The two clear their throats and Lucas looks up at the ceiling of the cave while Barry shuffles his feet.

"Umm, well, maybe we should ask someone if we run into them..." Barry suggests. Lucas sighs and I nod.

"Alright, let's keep going." I say. We continue on, and eventually come across a boy in a green uniform. Barry walks over to him.

"Hey kid, do you know the way out of this cave?" the boy turns and smirks.

"Are you guys lost or something? You are some pretty stupid teenagers then. And adults say kids are dumb." Barry turns red.

"We're not lost! We're on an adventure!" Barry shouts in reply. I sigh again; I'm too tired to deal with this, I'll just give my Chimchar some Pokemon food. Releasing it from its Pokeball, I hand my Pokemon a few pieces and it chomps on it hungrily.

"Chim chim..." it chews. I sit down and watch as the two argue loudly.

Suddenly, the rock I'm sitting on shifts underneath me and I slide off it, revealing the rock to be a Geodude. I hear a loud noise and look over to see a whole hoard of Geodudes moving towards me. My eyes widen and I'm dragged along with them.

"Dawn!" Lucas and Barry shout, but the Geodudes carry me off after creating a large hole in the wall. My Chimchar leaps after me and lands on my shoulder. "Thanks for coming along." I tell it as a large roar fills the cave.

"GEODUDE!" all the Pokemon shriek. I look behind us and see a large snake-like Pokemon. But it also looks like a big rock. I point my Pokedex at it.

"Onix."

I gulp. The Pokemon looks very angry... The Geodude are too fast for the Onix though, and the pack of them rush along the cave, dragging me along with them. I bounce around, hugging my Chimchar tightly, and try not to hit my head or anything. That would be a bad occurrence. The Geodude suddenly drop me and I hit the rocks like a piece of trash. I sit up painfully and dust my skirt off.

"Where...are we?" I wonder aloud. Chimchair hops out of my arms and lands on the ground.

"Hey, can you sniff our way out?" I implore. It nods.

"Chim char char!" I follow the Pokemon through many caverns and passageways til I realize me might be entirely lost.

"Chimchar,.." I begin, but I stop, and touch the walls of the cave. A black soot covers my fingers and I rub it together.

"It's coal..." I murmur.

"Chim chim!" I look down at Chimchar as it begins to run off.

"Wait!" I call, and dash after it, getting tired after the first hundred feet. I round a corner and run into someone.

"Ah!" I yelp, and hit the ground. I quickly sit up on my knees, and pull my skirt down. I look up as someone turns to me.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" a young man asks. I nod. He holds out his hand and helps me up. I dust the grime from my skirt and look up at him.

"I apologize for running into you." I say, and bow to him. He holds up his hands.

"No no, you don't have to do that." I nod and straighten.

"Have you seen a Chimchar running around this area?" I ask. He puts a finger to his chin.

"Hmm, I saw _some_thing run by just a minute ago, but I wasn't paying attention." I nod.

"Okay." I start running again, but he grabs me by my upper arm.

"Hold it!" he says. I stop. "This cave is like a maze, you'll just get even more lost than you already are if you just run at random." he says, letting me go. I nod.

"Then what do you presume I do?" I inquire. He points his thumb at himself.

"I could show you around! I know this cave like the back of my hand!" I nod.

"Thank you very much."

"By the way, my name is Roark." he says. I nod.

"I'm Dawn, and...where have I heard that name before...?" I wonder, frowning. Roark laughs.

"Nevermind that, let's get going." he says cheerily. I follow him down several passageways.

"By the way, how did you get this far into the cave? Most people just go straight through the gateway." I shrug.

"I was with my companions but one wanted to go left." I explain.

"Well, that one was an idiot." Roark says. I nod in agreement.

"I'm beginning to think the same thing."

We walk a little while longer.

"Wait, then if you were with your friends-"

"Companions" I correct.

"Well, yes. But if you were with them, how did you get lost? Did you Chimchar make you lose them?" Roark asks. I shake my head.

"A bunch of Geodude carried me off when they were startled by an angry Onix." I tell him. "I'm not sure what is going on, but that Onix is stilling rampaging in the caves." Roark's expression furrows.

"Are you sure? An Onix, did you say?" I nod.

"We need to hurry and get your Chimchar so we can go after that Onix!" He exclaims. My eyebrows raise in shock and I follow him and he takes off down the cave's passageways. I start panting.

"W-wait...I can't run that fast." I stop, and fall to my knees, gasping. I see Roark dashing back over to me and he stops.

"Are you sick?" he inquires. I shake my head.

"I've never ran very much before." I state. He bends down and lifts me onto his back.

"I'll carry you so we wont waste time and you wont get lost." he says, then he takes off, as if I were as light as a feather. I hear the shaking before it comes into view. The furious Onix is still chasing that group of Geodude. They are running around and around a large cavern. Roark looks down from the ledge we're standing on.

"I'm going to jump, hold on tight." he says, and I wrap my arms around his neck as he leaps into the air. My stomach flies into my chest I get a fluttery feeling.

We land, and Roark stands. **(A/N: Yay! A rhyme!)**

I look up as the Geodude turn to us.

"They're directing the Onix this way!" I yelp, feeling woozy. Roark nods, and sets me down.

"Go Rampardos!" he says, and calls forth a large blue Pokemon with a head that looks like its used for smashing walls.

"Use Headbutt!" he commands, and the large Pokemon knocks all the Geodude out of the way of the raging Onix.

"Rampardos, protect Dawn." Roark instructs, and the Pokemon picks me up and runs a little ways off before setting me down.

"Roark!" I call, my stomach filling with worry. He walks over to the Onix.

"Do you remember me?" he calls to the angry Pokemon. It thrashes around in front of him, anger filling its eyes.

"I want to speak with you." Roark continues, but the Onix doesn't stand still. It swings its tail out and slams it into Roark knocking him into a wall.

"ROARK!" I scream, but the Onix charges at the Rampardos and I. Rampardos runs to meet the other Pokemon with a Zen Headbutt but it is knocked aside like Roark was. The Onix gets to close for me to react and I close my eyes. I feel myself being picked up off the ground and I open my eyes to see the Onix has the end of its tail around me. It moves back over to Roark and roars at him. Roark sits up in a daze. Then he notices what is going on.

"Dawn!?" he yelps. "Onix, let her go!" The pokemon growls and starts to squeeze me tightly. I gasp in pain.

"S-stop..." I whisper. "It hurts..."

"Cut it out Onix!" Roark commands. The pokemon shakes its head in anger. I look up into the Pokemon's eyes and see a deep hurt in them. Something must have happened for this Pokemon in its past. Roark staggers to his feet.

"Onix, _please_," he says. "I never meant to hurt you." I blink.

Was...Onix Roark's Pokemon originally?

"That day, I wasn't a good miner. I didn't realize the cave would collapse." Roark clenches his fists. "Ever since, I've worked harder to become a better miner so I could search for you." The Onix looks at Roark; emotionless.

"Please Onix. I want you to come home with me..." the Onix looks at Roark really hard, then gently sets me down. Roark lets out a sigh of relief and runs towards it. He gives it a big hug and smiles.

"I missed you buddy." Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, and I see the Geodude gathering themselves up. They look angry and gangster-like.

Maybe...they were the bad guys all along. Roark frowns, walking over to me.

"Onix told me those Geodude are bullies in this cave to all the other Pokemon." he says. "This whole time, while I've been away from Onix, it has chased these Pokemon when they were being unruly for me, but I don't like bullies." I look up at the Onix. I smile at it.

"Well, to repay Onix for its hard work, I'll help you in a Pokemon battle." I say. "Go Luka!"

"Rampardos! Come here!" We both turn to the Geodude group and face them off.

"Luka, use Force Palm." "Rampardos, Zen headbutt!"

Our Pokemon work in synchronization and take the Geodude gang down in a couple of moves. Roark and I highfive and I grin, feeling my face become a little flushed.

"That was a great battle! You're Lucario is great!" Roark compliments. I smile.

"Yes, and I'm glad you and Onix are back together." I reply honestly. Then I freeze.

"My Chimchar!"

"GEO GEO GEO!" I hear, and see the Geodude running off angrily.

Suddenly, the cave shakes and Roark and I fall to the ground. The Geodude disappear, but in the middle of the cavern, a large underwater lake has appeared. Roark and I look down in surprise.

"Wow..." I murmur. We head over to the edge and look in.

"The water seems to be full of minerals from the looks of it..." Roark states. I blink; he must know his caves, because he even knows about the water inside them! We hear another sound.

"Chim! Chimchar!" I turn at the voice, and see a large rock bounce down into the lake from our left.

"DAAAAAAAAAWN!" Barry cheers. "We've come to save YOUUUU!" He runs down towards me, arms open wide. I move to the side and he leaps into the water. I don't understand why he wants to go swimming, much less in a dirty cave, but whatever floats his boat...

I turn and see Lucas running down. The slope.

"Dawn!" he says. "Are you alright? We've been searching for you everywhere!"

"Yeah, I had to work with _that _guy." Barry says, climbing out of the lake. Lucas crosses his arms.

"Uh huh, and all you did was panic. Idiot." Barry turns red.

"Be quiet! Or I'm gonna-!"

"Fine me?" Lucas raises one eyebrow then rolls his eyes. "Oh please, I already know what you're going to say."

"Anyway..." Barry says. "Why is that guy still here?" he points at the boy in the green scouting uniform.

"What, me? You still haven't finished arguing with me yet!" Everyone rolls their eyes at that comment.

"Anyway," Roark says as I hold my Chimchar in my arms. "Thank you for helping me back there." I smile.

"No problem." Barry shrieks loudly and points at Roark.

"ARGHHH! Do you know who you're talking to!?" he yelps.

Roark tips his hat at me, grinning.

"Pleased to make your official acquaintance. I'm Roark, the Oreburgh Gym Leader."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter done! Just in time too! Since it is CHRISTMAS! Merry Christmas and have a wonderful day!**

**(Is it just me, or does the pairing of DawnxRoark cute? ^w^ 3)**

**Please review! ;)**

**~Misty**


	4. Chapter 4: I Witness Desctruction

Pokemon Platinum

Chapter 4: I Witness Destruction

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is the newest update. :)**

**Ahh...love typing this while eating chocolate Pocky and peach flavored Ramune. ^w^**

**Yum~ (Though, the peach flavored is reeeally strong. I prefer the strawberry.)**

**Onto the chapter!**

Barry just gapes at Roark and I blink, unsure of how I'm supposed to respond. Am I going to have to display shock like Barry? I don't feel shocked; Roark just introduced himself is all. Lucas clears his throat and shrugs too himself.

"Well, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to get out of this cave already." Everyone nods in unison, and Roark leads this way. I walk beside Lucas and he keeps glancing at me. "You okay?" he asks; I nod. He sighs. "That's a relief." I keep walking, utterly silent. The five of us exit the cave and Roark holds up his hands, displaying a city below us.

"Welcome to Oreburgh city!" he tells us. After descending some sculpted and cut stone steps, we reach the town's Pokemon center.

"I'll leave you all in here to heal your Pokemon and such," Roark states. "I'm heading to the Gym. It's just around the corner." He turns to me and smiles. "Come to challenge me when you're ready." I nod and lead Lucas and Barry into the center as Roark walks away. Heading over to Joy, I set my pokeballs down on the counter in front of her.

"Heal my Pokemon," I state. Lucas and Barry exchange a look, but follow me as I head over to the food court. Stopping, I frown at the rows of food covered with a plastic roof. Lucas laughs at my confusion.

"This is a buffet!" he says. "Here, I'll show you what to do." Lucas leads me over to a cashier and pays for both of us, like I expected, and shows me where we start.

"Why do we have to stand in a line again?" I inquire.

"Because it is polite," Lucas points out. "Plus, it unsures that we don't have chaos." I nod and start placing different foods on my plate with some utensils called tongs. Glancing around, I notice Barry is gone, and since Lucas doesn't seem to care, neither do I.

"AH!" I hear. "THIS IS HEAVEN IN FOOD FORM!" Lucas sweatdrops beside me. I turn around and see Barry shoveling piles of food into his mouth in the most ungraceful way. Lucas sets his plate down on the counter and walks over to Barry.

"Remember, you're supposed to eat at a table," Lucas says.

"Yeah? So what?" Barry replies through a mouthful of food. Lucas crosses his arms.

"Have you even paid for that?" he asks. "That's going to be super expensive." Barry's face turns green and he falls over, choking on a mouthful of food. Lucas shakes his head and walks back over to me. Both of us fill our plates with the appropriate amount for our stomachs and head over to a booth next to the large windows. Lucas glances at me and stops in mid step; he stares at my plate.

I look back over at his and notice I have a lot more food than he does.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" he asks. I blink at him.

"I always eat this much," I respond. Lucas looks at my slim figure up and down, a little confused. Instead of standing there to be looked at, I decide to go sit. I set my plate down as a waitress sets down our drinks. I notice mine is brown and fizzy. Lucas has something blue and fizzy. I frown at this.

"What are these?"

"Soda," Lucas tells me, and begins cutting his fish with a knife. I stick a piece of marinated steak into my mouth and chew slowly. Lucas looks over to the right at the buffet and sees the kitchen staff wondering what to do with Barry's unconscious form. I completely ignore Barry; if he wants to get up and join us, he can; nothing is stopping him, because nothing has ever stopped him from doing something before.

I finish my food elegantly and before Lucas is even halfway through his fish. I stand up and turn to leave.

"Hang on," Lucas says, grabbing my wrist. I spin back around and he turns a bit red and lets go.

"You need to put your plate away," he tells me; I stop and stare at him.

"I never had to do that at home.." I murmur. Lucas shakes his head and sighs.

"At least take your tray and set it near the trash can," he suggests. I nod and walk over, depositing the tray into the trash.

"Don't do that!" Lucas calls from the booth. "People reuse those!" Running back over, he pulls it out and places it on a stack of them.

"Come on," he says. "Your Pokemon should be healed right about now." I follow him over to Joy where she is typing on a touch screen computer.

"Hand over my Pokemon," I instruct the nurse; she looks up and smiles, slightly confused.

"Uh, just a moment." Joy stands up and walks into the back; Lucas sighs and puts a hand to his head.

"Listen, it's a bit rude to talk like that," he says. "Can't you say it a little nicer?" I pause.

"Please hand over my Pokemon," I say, thinking that sounds more polite. Lucas still shakes his head.

"You could leave off the "hand over" part," he says as Nurse Joy returns from the back with a tray of my two pokeballs.

I take the two, shiny, red balls and Lucas leans down by my ear and whispers-"Say 'thank you.'" My eyes widen slightly and I look up at Joy.

"Thank you," I say bluntly. The pink haired woman smiles.

"Your welcome!" she says. "And have a nice day!" I walk away with Lucas and he's smiling.

"Do you see?" he asks. "When you talk to people in a kind way, _that_ is the kind of response you'll get." I nod slowly, mulling it over in my mind.

"Take-" I begin, then stop, pursing my lips.

"Please show me where the Gym is," I say, and wait for Lucas' reply, slightly fidgeting with my short skirt. He gives me a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Sure, I'll show you the way," he says, then walks off down the street, with me keeping in step behind him. Lucas stops after we walk down a couple blocks and I don't notice, thus running into him from behind.

"Umph!" I say upon impact. Lucas turns to me.

"Look here," he says, and I peer around him to see a man with black sunglasses and a white coat on approach us.

"I'm sorry, but Roark is gone at the moment," he tells us.

"Where could we find him?" Lucas asks.

"At the laboratory near the edge of town," the man replies.

"Thanks," Lucas responds, and wheels around and heads in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I ask. Lucas glances back at me.

"I know where the lab is, so I'll take you there," he says, and leads me away. Looking around, I notice Barry still hasn't popped out of nowhere like I was expecting him too. I frown slightly, but shrug it off, knowing perfectly well that if Barry goes on a journey with me, it will probably be a disaster filled with getting lost almost every time we turn a corner. I deadpan. Barry has a horrendous sense of direction, in fact, I know it is the worst I've ever come across.

After walking for twenty minutes, we stop in front of a large, plain building with whitewashed walls. Lucas heads to the electronic sliding doors and passes through. My eyes widen and I watch them close. I look around, wondering what time of magic Lucas used to enter the building without a door handle. I'd never really payed any attention to these doors before, but now I find them utterly fascinating!

I step forward and they slide open; I jump lightly at the shock, and proceed to leap through before they can shut and crush me. Lucas is down at the end of the hall.

"Stop playing around," he says. "Let's go." I follow him down the hallway, and we stop once hearing loud voices.

"I've had enough," the first says. "Let that be the end of it!" Roark himself stomps out of the room before us and stops in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. I step forward.

"A man from your gym instructed us that if we needed to find you, we should head in the direction of this laboratory," I say. "So here we are." Roark's shoulders relax slightly.

"Well, let's go back to the gym for that gym battle," he says tiredly. "I could use a distraction." Lucas scratches the back of his head in puzzlement, and the two of us follow Roark out of the laboratory.

"Are your Pokemon all healed up?" he asks me as we enter the gym.

"Yes," I respond. I stand on one end of the room as Roark passes the referee and turns into a ready stance opposite of me.

"The battle will be a two on two battle," the referee states. "Only the challenger may substitute."

"Ready?" Roark asks. In answer, I pull out a Pokeball.

"Go Rampardos!" "Chimar, come forth!"

The two pokemon emerge from their confinements in a blast of white light.

"Rampardos, use Zen headbutt!" "Chimchar, counter with Ember." I watch as Chimchar leaps over Rampardos' head and ignites its blue backside. Rampardos roars in annoyance. Roark raises one eyebrow surprise as he tries not to laugh.

"You're trying to attack a rock type with a fire type attack?" he asks. "I thought you were a better trainer." I look at the battlefield.

"You should be watching carefully," I reply. Roark gives a start as the ground explodes underneath Rampardos and Chimchar comes out of the ground in a Flame Wheel attack. Rampardos is thrown to the side by the sheer force, and is dealt damage by hitting the wall. I purse my lips, knowing I should be careful. Roark is thoroughly surprised. I don't allow him to recover.

"Dig," I command. "Then follow up with a scratch under its chin." Roark is shocked again.

"You're trying to tickle my Rampardos?" The mining gym leader looks utterly confused. Chimchar streaks out of the ground and proceeds to scratch at Rampardos. The bulky pokemon is backed up against the wall once again.

"Flame Wheel!" I shout; Chimchar knocks into Rampardos with all its strength, causing the blue Pokemon to crash into the wall once again, getting even more damage than before. The dust clears and Rampardos is out.

"Chimchar is the winner, Dawn is the victor of this round," the referee states, holding up a flag.

"Nice job Dawn," Roark says, returning his Pokemon to its pokeball. "You used your surroundings to defeat my Pokemon, and with a Chimchar, no doubt." Roark smiles at me.

"Reminds me of another trainer I battled a long time ago..."

I frown at his statement, but ignore it as Roark sends out his next Pokemon. I notice Chimchar is tired, and recall it.

"Luka, come forth!" I call, and send out my Lucario.

"Onix!" The large pokemon from earlier rears up before my Pokemon and I. Standing my ground, I look at it head on.

"Luka, use Force Palm," I instruct. Luka leaps into the air, using Extreme Speed to get to Onix in an instant-like I've trained her to. The attack slams into Onix, knocking it across the room with such force, that the building's structure shakes. Roark's eyes widen at my Lucario's strength.

"I haven't seen power like this since..." Roark glances to the side of me, then turns his gaze back to my blazing Platinum colored eyes.

"Are you going to attack?" I inquire, my fighting spirit starting to flare up from the freshness of this battle. I need to calm down; the rush of combat is exciting me too much. I practice a breathing technique, then point at Onix. "Use Close Combat!" I call out, my mouth curving into a sick smile.

"Onix, use Rock Smash!" Luka is beginning to get up close to Onix's head when the rocky tail from the opponent Pokemon slams into her back. I breathe out, and relax; Roark seems to be getting unnerved. Good, let's keep it that way.

"Luka, off the ground and Aura Sphere!" Luka leaps off her back and is in front of Onix before it can blink.

SLAM! The Onix is across the room before Roark can feel the gust of wind that came from Onix as it passed by. His eyes are wide as he just stares at me.

"Dawn is the victor of this match!" the referee states. I feel the fire in my chest beginning to fade, and allow my calm demeanor to replace it. My eyes open and I look over at Roark with calm sapphire spheres. Roark blinks.

"I could've sworn your eyes were a different color a second ago," he says. I shake my head.

"You are mistaken," I reply. He shrugs, then looks at me sheepishly.

"You are really tough," he says. "Guess I wasn't much of a challenge then."

"It was a good battle," I respond graciously. Roark reaches into his pocket.

"Here, you've earned it," he says, and sets a small piece of metal into my hand. "The Coal badge." I hold it up and show Luka.

"I've won my first badge.." I murmur.

"AND GOOD JOB!" I hear, and jump; looking behind me, I see Barry grinning.

"What are YOU doing here?" Lucas asks, heading over to us.

"I just woke up and you all were gone," Barry replies. "So I followed the smell of food on you two and finding your was easy peas-y."

Lucas looks at Barry in alarm.

"You followed the smell of food on our clothes...?" he trails off. "You are a strange child..." I pass by both of them and out of the gym.

"Hey!" Barry calls. "WAIT FOR ME!"

"Oh shut up," Lucas grumbles, but follows anyway. We reach the streets when I notice the screaming.

"What's going on?" Barry questions. I look down the sidewalk and see explosions.

"Looks like that is happening," I say, pointing my index finger at it. Roark runs outside after us; he blanches suddenly.

"No!" he exclaims.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asks.

"My newest Pokemon must have awoken!" Roark responds.

"Wow, must not be a morning person," Barry says. "The other day, I was-"

"Not now Barry!" Lucas snaps. Suddenly a large purple dragon-like Pokemon flies out from in between the large buildings that make up Oreburgh city.

"Aruuuu!" the angry Pokemon shrieks, spewing hyper beams in every which direction.

"Alright everyone," Barry says. "Keep calm...AND RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" We all turn and run. I follow behind the boys, trying to keep up, but not really able to due to being lacking in endurance. Roark notices and scoops me off the ground.

"Hurry!" he says to the other two younger boys.

"First the Onix, now an Aerodactyl..." Lucas states as we run. "You seem to have a rampaging Pokemon issue."

"Trust me," Roark says. "This does not happen on a daily basis." Barry holds his hands up in the air and starts screaming.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIE!" Lucas, Roark, and I all sweatdrop, then turn down another street and head in that same direction for a block.

"Why is Aerodactyl chasing us in particular?" I inquire.

"Probably because they imprinted the image of me as its trainer when they regenerated it," Roark replies. I frown.

"That could be a problem." I glance behind me to see the havoc Aerodactyl is wrecking. Grimacing, I wonder how much destruction had happened before we exited the gym...

We reach the end of town and the beginning of the mines. A shadow passes over our heads, and I look up seeing the Aerodactyl corner us. Roark lets me down and grimaces.

"Both of my Pokemon are knocked out, and all I have left is a level 5 Geodude which I'm just starting to train." I allow my face to stay blank.

"And I'm not going to have my pokemon battle after tiring themselves out," I say. Lucas, Barry and Roark all face palm.

"Aruuu!" the Aerodactyl screams.

"Nice angry, purple, hyper beaming dragon thing.." Barry says underneath his breath. Lucas looks at him in utter annoyance.

"Seriously?!"

Barry shrugs as Aerodactyl roars in our faces. "Hey! It was worth a shot!"

"Watch out!" Roark shouts and we all duck as the purple dragon shoots a hyper beam at us.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the regeneration machine," Barry grumbles.

"Barry!" Lucas says. "Not helping!"

"What?" Barry responds childishly. I sigh, and walk over to the Pokemon.

"Dawn!" Lucas calls. "Come back here!" I walk over to the Aerodactyl, and it eyes me cautiously. Stopping a few feet away, I stare at it from where I stand. The boys are quiet behind me, not wanting to startle the Pokemon.

"You must be furious," I say. "Waking up thousands of years later after becoming fossilized in the ground. You're last experience in this world must have been traumatizing." I step forward slowly.

"However, things are better nowadays," I continue. "And there is someone here who really wants to be your friend." I reach a tentative hand out and stroke its nose calmingly.

"Roark," I say softly. "Come over here." He does, and I nod at him. Roark pulls out a Pokeball.

"How would you like to train with me?" he asks. The Aerodactyl looks at Roark imploringly, then nudges the button on the ball capsule. The large purple Pokemon vanishes in a burst of white light. Roark smiles fondly at the Pokeball, and I nod my head.

"GAH!" I hear from behind. "We made it out alive!" Lucas rolls his eyes at Barry's theatrics.

"For the love of-" I start walking away.

"I'm tired lets go back to the Pokemon center," I say. The two boys exchange a glance and chase after me.

"Okay!" I cross my arms while in deep thought; I need to write in my diary once I get there to record all my adventures so far.

* * *

**Sorry again for the late update, but this will be the last for a while. I'm planning on writing the whole fanfiction before posting it chapter by chapter so I'm not rushed.**

**Notes: Chimchar can learn Dig by TM.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**~Misty**


	5. Chapter 5: I fight evil

_Pokemon Platinum_

Chapter 5: I Fight Evil

**New chapter here. Hope you enjoy, and happy 4th of July!**

I finish the latest entry off with a curling cursive M and shut my diary. Barry knocks on the door.

"Are you ready yet?" he asks. I pull my hat on, and deposit my things into my backpack before opening the door.

"Yes," I say. Lucas comes out of his room with his backpack slung over his shoulder loosely.

"Let's hit the road!" Barry cheers. Lucas deadpans.

"When can you just go _away_?" he asks. Barry points at him.

"I'm fining you for that insult!" he challenges. I keep my posture, and completely ignore their argument and inspect my nails. We leave the pokemon center at 6:00, and head towards the next route.

"You've got to be KIDDING ME!" Barry yelps, pulling at his hair. "I've walked ALL this way, just to be stopped because I don't have a freaking BICYCLE!" He starts jumping up and down.

"I'VE HAD IT! I'M FINING THE CONSTRUCTION WORKERS!" Grabbing Lucas' scarf, he shakes him.

"MAKE IT STOPPPP!" he shouts. "I need a break! When will the world stop going against me?! I want a bicycle!" He keeps wailing and Lucas and I just watch him with dry amusement.

"I think he's on a sugar rush," Lucas comments. I nod, and eat a popsicle that I'd found.

"I want to leave," I tell Lucas. He nods, and we start walking off as Barry throws a tantrum on the ground. Hopping up, he chases after us.

"WAIT FOR MEEEE!"

…

"We need to head to Eterna city," Lucas says. "The next gym leader is there. Her name is Gardenia." I nod.

"Then I can beat her, and gain another badge," I say, inspecting my nails again. Lucas nods.

"More or less," he replies. Barry walks like a zombie behind us.

"Can we stop for food yet?" he asks. We turn.

"No, we haven't even reached Jubilife yet."

Barry collapses on the ground. "But my feet hurt!" he groans. "How were you able to travel as a-"

Lucas starts, but a dangerous look from Barry stops him. Lucas clears his throat, and points ahead.

"Ah, there is Jubilife!" I follow him as he sets a brisk pace.

What was that? A secret Barry has? I put it from my mind since it is none of my business, and we enter the large metropolis.

…

"Route 204 is right over there," Lucas states, and we pass by several skyscrapers. "I think it should be a quick-"

He stops, and I bump into his back. Looking around him, I see why he stopped.

Professor Rowan and his assistant are surrounded by strangely dressed people.

"Are they filming a movie?" I ask. I've learned from my literature books, that people think spacesuits are considered fascinating...or was the word "cool"? Lucas dashes over, and I follow, remembering to keep my skirt down as I do.

"Ah, Dawn," Rowan says. "Impeccable timing as always. These miscreants are babbling nonsense that I just can't stomach. Show them some manners if you will." He waves at the peculiarly dressed group. One speaks.

"Oh, professor pokemon, why must you be so difficult? We're approaching you strictly as businessman." I look at Lucas.

"Do businessman wear spacesuits?" I inquire. He gives me a look.

"And were you a bit too sheltered growing up?"

"All you must do if provide us with all of your research findings," the man continues. "In return, we will refrain from causing massive damage to your assistant." The assistant pales.

"Dawn," Lucas says, bristling. "Let's teach these goons a lesson."

"What's a goon?" I inquire. "It wasn't in my English dictionary." Lucas grabs my hand and drags me over to the odd people.

"Pokemon battle. Now," he says. I reach into my bag and pull out Chimchar. The strange people bring out their pokemon too.

"Zubat!" "Wurmple!"

"LAME!" Barry calls. "Beat 'em up Dawn!" I point at the opponents.

"Flame Wheel," I say boredly, and the two faint after one swipe of fire. I sigh. Such a disappointment. The men stare at their pokemon.

"We have no choice," one says. "We'll retreat for now. Because team galactic is benevolent to all, we shall leave." The scurry off. I blink.

"If they're an evil crime organization, why are they so lame?" Barry asks, walking over. Lucas shrugs, and I return Chimchar to her pokeball.

"That lot..." Rowan says. "They called themselves Team Galactic. When Pokemon evolve, they seem to release some type of energy. However I believe it is a mystic power beyond our control." He looks at the ground in thought.

"But Team Galactic seems to want to use that power for something..." He glances up at me.

"Regardless, well done Dawn!" he says. "You mastered Flame Wheel quite beautifully." I nod blankly.

"I want to go to Eterna now," I say. "Take me there." Lucas blinks.

"Uhh...sure." We pass the Professor, and head down route 204.

"How much farther?" Barry asks as we pass the first tree. Lucas closes his eyes.

"I'm not even going to answer that."

**Short chapter. Yeah. But I just wanted to introduce Team Galactic. :)**

**~Misty**


	6. Chapter 6: I see Flowers and Windmills

_Pokemon Platinum_

Chapter 6: I see flowers and windmills

**Amy47101: Yeah...he kind of does. :P**

**This chapter will be short too. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

A loud blaring horn fills the air.

"Geez," Lucas says. "The Jubilife docks need to turn down their speakers." I look to the West, and see a few cruise liners leaving port. Lucas and Barry start walking off, but I hear something.

"Excuse me!" a voice calls, and we turn around. A man in a purple business suit runs up to us.

"You are perfect for my upcoming TV program!" he says. I blink. Lucas crosses his arms.

"I don't think so," he says. "She isn't interested in television." I tap Lucas on the shoulder.

"What is television?" Lucas' eyes widen, and he turns to the man.

"See? Totally not interested!"

"Yeah!" agrees Barry. "Go away weirdo!"

"But I need a trainer for my show to battle with Gym Leader Fantina!" Barry gasps.

"Dawn!" he exclaims. "You have to go!" Lucas rolls his eyes.

"Don't change your mind so quickly." Barry huffs, and starts muttering about fining him, but I look at the man.

"Next time, perhaps," I say. "I need to get to the next town and battle the Gym Leader. Farewell."

I start down route 204, rubbing my bracelet. Lucas and Barry follow me as the man calls that he will get me on his show next time.

...

We've walked quite far down Route 204, and I've allow my Pokemon to fight any wild ones they come across on their own for practice. Barry is sulking behind us, and Lucas is in front, leading the way. I take my time studying my Pokedex, and memorizing data.

"Uh oh," Lucas says. I look up.

"Hm?"

"We have to go through the Ravaged Path before coming out on the other side of route 204," he tells me.

"Is that a problem?" I ask.

"No," Barry says. "Lucas here is just too wimpy to go through a cave."

Lucas sighs. "No, it's just a hindrance," he replies. "I just wish we had a Flying type Pokemon so we could fly over the cave and get to Floraroma town." I squint at him.

"So we have to go through that town before reaching Eterna city?" Lucas nods. I look around.

"Are you upset by that?" he asks. I ignore him, and step into the tall grass.

"Chimchar!" I call out. She runs over, and I point in the grass.

"Use Ember on that pokemon." Chimchar obeys, and a squawking Staravia flaps out of the bushes.

"Ember again," I say calmly. The Staravia hits the ground, slightly burned.

"Go pokeball," I say, throwing one casually. The ball clicks and I pick it up.

"Awesome!" Barry exclaims. "You're first Pokemon!" I look at him.

"I have two already."

"No..." Lucas says. "He meant the first you've ever caught on your own. Don't you think it's important?" I stare at them, and let out my new Staravia. Pulling out some healing items, I restore his health, and return it to the ball.

"I've got a Flying type. Now what?" Lucas shakes his head.

"It's not that simple. Your Pokemon isn't big enough to carry you." I purse my lips.

"Let's go to Floraroma town." The two boys follow me into the Ravaged Path, and we climb over some large rocks before exiting. I look around and pet Chimchar as she sits on my shoulder.

"Which way now?" I ask. Barry looks around.

"SOUTH!" he exclaims. Lucas sweat drops.

"That would send us right back to where we started..." he says. "We need to go northwest." I nod, and we head up some steep inclines.

I tell the boys to go in front and follow them, all the while, trying to keep my skirt pulled down.

…

The smell of flowers reaches me before I see them. Blue, pink, and purple flowers sway in the medium breeze. I pull my hat down on my head, and watch as Lucas helps Barry up, with a lot of difficulty, seeing that Barry is extremely out of shape and hard to lift. I leave them behind, and head towards the Pokemon center. I need to heal my pokemon before we head on, and I should to buy some medicine.

Doing so quickly, I exit the center, and head down to route 205. Picking a few Chesto berries, I feed one to Chimchar, and munch on the other. I almost don't see the girl before I stop from knocking her over. She looks up at me with big eyes.

"Help me trainer!" she says. "I want to see my papa. We lived at the Valley Windworks, but when a bunch of people dressed like spacemen came..." She starts crying.

"They kicked me out and are now making my papa do something!" she sobs. "Please, trainer! I miss my papa!" I stare at her. My uncle had said to learn how people in the world are, so perhaps helping this child will be good practice? I nod, and head in the direction she points too.

On the way, I pass two odd looking characters but completely ignore them since they are not my priority and continue on. Large windmills turn slowly, and I see the building up ahead. That's when I notice the strange looking man standing in front of the building. He looks like the people from before who attacked Professor Rowan.

I walk up to him and stand expectantly. He should tell me what he is doing. I wait, and he just stares.

"What are you doing?" I finally ask.

"Don't you dare!" he says. "You can't go into the Valley Windworks!" I stare at him, shocked at how he would speak to me.

"How improper!" I say, aghast.

"I got ordered to send everyone away if they are not part of Team Galactic!"

I stare at him evenly. The man returns my gaze.

"You're giving me a look that makes me think you're gonna try to get in." He grins. "You'll have to battle me for it!" I pull out Luka's pokeball, and he sends out a Glameow.

"Go Luka!" I say. "Use Aura Sphere!"

WHACK. The Glameow flies through the air and hits a windmill. The grunt stares at me.

"Yeah..." he grumbles. "Like I'm supposed to win with a pokemon like this.." He kicks the ground. "Yeah, isn't it just great to get owned by a kid..." he then smiles. "But it doesn't matter if I lock myself inside!" He hurries and runs inside.

"My cohort and I are the only ones who have it!" he cheers. "HAHAHA!" I stare after him and hear a bolt slide into place.

So...this is what idiots look like up close...

I turn around and head back to where the two odd characters I passed by earlier are stationed. I walk up to them, but they bar my way.

"We are conducting research on Eterna forest! You cannot pass."

"Yeah," says the second one. "We are here while our co-workers are in Floaroma." I squint at them, then head back in the direction of Floraroma. The girl from before is still there, and she starts crying when I come back.

"Where's my paaaaaapaaaaaaa!?" She follows me all the way into Floraroma town, and I head north, after listening to some of the townsfolk mention oddly dressed characters who headed in that direction. I pass through some large trees, and see some more grunts up ahead.

"Hand over that sweet Honey!" one commands a middle aged man."We team galactic will HAVE it! We need to attract pokemon in large numbers!" I poke one in the back, and they both whirl around.

"Hey! This kid was a witness!" one says. "We'll need to capture her and wipe her memory!" They pull out their pokeballs, and I raise an eyebrow before holding out the little girl.

She starts screaming and crying simultaneously at their attire, and the two cover their ears before running off.

"Stupid kid!" One drops a small object as he leaves, and I go to pick it up.

"Valley Windworks..." I murmur.

"Thanks kid!" the man with the honey says. "Here's some honey for saving me!" I take the object, and drag the little girl back to the Valley Windworks. Opening the door with my key card, I push it open, and see the grunt from before.

"YOU!" he exclaims. "How did you get in here? Now I need to report to the commander..." He scurries off, and I give chase.

"Luka," I say, calling out my Pokemon. "Handle all the grunts." She nods, and goes to beating them up. I reach the last room, and see a woman with bright red hair. She looks at me, and smirks.

"I'm one of Team Galactic's commanders...no wait...that's one of four commanders. My name is Mars. We are working on creating a world far better than this one," she says. "But people show little understanding of what we do." She makes a face. "You don't understand us either, do you? That's saddening." She pulls out a pokeball. "So let's have a battle. If you win, we will leave. But if we, Team Galactic win, YOU will leave!" I nod.

"I accept."

"Go Glameow!"

"Staravia." We both toss out our pokemon onto the battle field.

"Use Quick attack," I say.

"Scratch!"

My pokemon dodges hers, and swings around to hits hers with full force. The Glameow faints. I hold my head up high like a lady. Uncle would be proud of me fighting for justice. I return Staravia, then send forth Chimchar.

"Zubat!" she says, scowling. "Use Wing Attack!"

"Flame Thrower." The Zubat goes down. Mars hisses at me.

"Purugly," she snarls. "Use Fake Out!"

"Scratch."

The Purugly cringes, and I point at it.

"Ember." Chimchar blows a few kisses of Ember at the struggling Purugly, and helps it into a faint. Mars returns her pokemon and glares at me.

"This...can't be! You uppity brat!" She looks around. "Well...oops. I messed up that one." She straightens her shoulders. "Well, I did enjoy our battle nonetheless." That's when I notice the old man.

"My, my...lose to a child, will you?" He shakes his head. "But no matter. We've collected enough electricity." He gives me a triumphant smile. "With the power we've obtained, we can do something spectacular." He then gets arrogant.

"It seems quite obvious to me, Charon, the genius even the boss recognizes." He turns to the commander. "Now, Mars, we should get going." She looks at him.

"Will you just SHUT IT!?" she snaps. "The boss is the only one in the world who is allowed to order me around. You only just joined us recently. Don't think you're important." She looks at me. "I guess it's time to say good-bye for the time being." She and her group all sprint from the room, with one of them carrying Charon on their back. I look after them, then see a man in a lab coat walk over to me. He sighs.

"Team galactic...they were saying they had to gather Pokemon and energy no matter what. It was to create a new universe, or so they said. Nothing they said made any sort of sense to me." He smiles. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you saved me. Now I can see my daughter again!" I reach behind me and grab the child by her arm.

"You mean this one?" I inquire, and the girl jumps into her the man's arms.

"Papa!" then she sniffs him. "Yuck. Papa, you're stinky. Go take a shower, stinky." He laughs.

"Sorry, they were making me work nonstop." The girl looks at me.

"Thank you for making the bad people go away!" she smiles. I nod, and bow, before leaving. The two exchange a glance at my proper-ness, but make no comment.

Opening the door, I look up to see the strange man from Jubilife. His name was Looker...wasn't it?

"Ah, yes. It is you, yes." I stare at him, then start walking. He falls into step beside me.

"I've heard Team Galactic was at the power plant." He stands up quite tall. "So, I therefore, have come running. Where are they?"

"They're gone," I say simply.

"You _ran_ them off?" he asks. "You're _just_ a trainer."

I keep walking as he stops.

"Very well! I _shall_ investigate!" He walks inside the power plant. I stare after him. Those people weren't hard to defeat. I didn't even need to use Luka. Looker pops out from the power plant.

"Magnificent! Yes, it is! What you have said is ALL true!" He starts getting dramatic, like those old black and white films my uncle watches, and I start walking.

"Superb! Even though you are _just_ a young person, you are a wonderful trainer!" He catches up with me. "Therefore, I shall find the culprits!" he grins idiotically.

Is he really part of the international police?

"I have received a tip that Team Galactic may be in Eterna city," he says. "Therefore, I must be off!" He runs away quickly, and I continue walking the way I was headed originally. I enter the Pokemon Center and allow my pokemon to rest.

"Dawn!" I hear someone call. Turning around, I see Lucas and Barry.

"Where have you been!?" Barry asks. "I almost died from running!" Lucas rolls his eyes.

"You're way out of shape."

"Shut up!" Barry shouts. "Or I'll fine you!"

"Where were you?" Lucas asks, ignoring Barry. "We thought you were kidnapped or something!"

"I was fighting Mars," I state, and walk past them.

"Mars?" Barry and Lucas say simultaneously. I exit the pokemon center.

"And who was Mars?" Barry asks. I fold my hands together.

"Not sure."

**Yeah, I know. Short chapter. I need to get to Eterna so all the GOOD stuff can happen. Or was it Hearthome...? O.o Well anyway, keep reading! :) It's gonna get good.**

**Oh, and I'm working on a surprise, so look out for it! I'm sure you'll just LOVE it!**

**Until next time!**

**~Misty**


End file.
